Au théâtre ce soir
by saschka
Summary: Quand Shakespeare s'invite sur Atlantis, ou plutôt sa pièce la plus connue et que les rôles ont été tiré au sort ben...ça donne ça.OS allant avec les Couples improbables


_**Titre :**_** Au théâtre ce soir.**

_**Saison : **_**2, pour ne pas faire de spoiler.**

_**Pairing : **_**Sheppy/Lorne, oui, donc, c'est un slash mais c'est tout mimi et avec plein d'humour.**

_**Rating : **_**Gén de chez gén.**

_**Disclaimer : **_**L'univers de Stargate, il est pas ta moi, snif, j'en suis très triste. Les extraits de la pièce de théâtre, ils sont pas ta moi non plus. Pas vraiment snif, j'en suis pas aussi triste. Je préfère Roro à ****Shakespeare****. J'ai trouvé les extraits sur un site dont voici l'adresse (en espérant que ça marche) : bon ben ça marche pas, tant pis.**

_**Note **_**: Ce OS fait partis du recueil "Couples improbables" mais vu que je vais peut-être y rajouter des missing scènes, je ne le mets pas avec les autres (et aussi parce que je galère avec le OS qui doit normalement venir après le McTeyla)**

**Merci à Auvi et à Rieval pour leur bétalecture ! **

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

**Au théâtre ce soir.**

- Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire Juliette ? Chouina le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard en descendant de son balcon.

Kate Heighmeyer ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez tout en se murmurant à elle-même: Bouddha donne-moi la force...

Elle tenta de rester calme en respirant profondément et rouvrit les yeux sur un militaire à la fois suppliant, paniqué et furieux.

- Pour la...

- Seizième fois, fit entendre une voix dans les coulisses.

- Merci Rodney, soupira-t-elle. Donc, reprit-elle à l'adresse de John, pour la seizième fois, colonel, c'est vous qui interprétez Juliette car face au manque total de motivation/participation/intérêt/acteurs pour cette pièce, il m'a fallu tirer au sort les comédiens. Et quand est arrivé le tour du rôle de Juliette, c'est votre nom qui est sorti du chapeau, expliqua-t-elle posément avec le ton utilisé communément pour parler aux enfants un peu lents.

- Je vais tuer l'andouille qui vous a donné l'idée de ce tirage au sort, grommela John.

- Je ne crois pas, Colonel. C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée, souvenez-vous. Et je ne vous crois pas suicidaire. Vous allez donc être gentil avec vous-même et remonter sur ce fichu balcon qu'on fini...

- Commence, plutôt ! Corrigea la même voix venant des coulisses.

- Oui, Rodney... Qu'on commence la répétition de cette scène.

Le militaire baragouina une phrase inaudible dans sa barbe et repartit sur son balcon en traînant les pieds. Il y grimpa de mauvaise grâce, s'accouda à la rambarde et replongea le nez dans son texte.

- Et mais ! J'y pense, s'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir la révélation du siècle. Je vais pas devoir mettre une robe quand même ?

Cette fois-ci, Kate se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en tentant, par un effort titanesque, de ne pas pleurer. Tandis qu'elle essayait de se reprendre, John la fixait, priant pour ne pas entendre les mots "si, colonel, vous devrez porter une robe"

- Si colonel. Vous devrez porter une robe, vous interprétez une femme… répondit-elle dans un soupir toujours avec ce même ton pour enfant un peu lent. Ton qu'elle utilisait de plus en plus ces derniers temps, surtout quand un certain lieutenant-colonel était à proximité.

Suite à cette réponse – enfin, surtout à la réaction qu'elle avait provoquée - le-dit lieutenant-colonel foudroya du regard un scientifique canadien mort de rire à l'idée de voir son co-équipier déguisé en jeune blonde de quatorze ans. Le fou-rire de Rodney ne se calmant pas, même sous la menace de représailles - le canadien était bien trop occupé à se tenir les côtes pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui - John recommença à descendre de son étage pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui. Le reste des membres de l'expédition présent dans la salle commença alors à faire des paris sur le futur vainqueur. Pari que rassembla avec un savoir-faire indéniable, le sergent Stackhouse…

Kate voyait son monde s'effondrer. Elle qui avait pensé que monter une pièce de théâtre avec les membres de la cité à l'occasion de la célébration des différentes alliances qu'ils avaient créées, permettrait d'alléger un peu les cœurs et que tout se passerait bien... Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : _rien_ sur Atlantis ne se passait bien.

Elle s'enfonça davantage dans sa chaise et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait plus la force de retenir ses pleurs. Après quelques sanglots, elle sentit une grande main se poser sur son épaule et la lui tapoter maladroitement. Elle leva les yeux d'abord vers la main puis vers le visage qui allait avec cette main. Ronon lui souriait d'un air de dire : "je compatis" - ou bien était-ce " n'espérez rien d'eux, ils sont fous ces terriens..." ?

- Vous voulez que j'arrange tous ça, lui demanda-t-il en désignant les deux hommes en train de se bagarrer.

- Vous feriez ça ? répliqua-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Le Runner ne répondit pas et se contenta de monter sur scène où John et Rodney se euh... disputaient toujours.

- STOP ! Gronda-t-il calmement tout en faisant tournoyer son stunner dans sa main.

Quand il fut sûr que tout le monde le regardait et que les deux énergumènes avaient cessé tous mouvements, il continua.

- Maintenant on reprend les répétitions et on ne sort pas d'ici avant d'avoir fini cette scène !

Tout en disant cela, il envoya un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ferait subir aux fauteurs de troubles si la répétition ne pouvait pas se dérouler normalement.

Sans un mot et très rapidement, l'argent des parieurs regagna la poche de ses propriétaires et chacun reprit sa place, John sur son balcon et Rodney dans les coulisses avec les autres comédiens-désignés-volontaires. Seuls restaient sur scène Evan Lorne, qui s'était vu attribuer par le sort le rôle de Roméo, et Ronon qui préféra attendre encore quelques secondes afin d'être sûr que le calme était revenu. Enfin, et non sans une dernière menace visuelle à l'attention de Sheppard, il prit place sur le balcon derrière le décor en carton pâte figurant la demeure des Capulets. Au moment où le texte l'indiquerait, il devrait appeler Juliette... Il avait hérité du rôle de la nourrice.

Lui aussi devrait se travestir et il n'en faisait pas toute une histoire !

Le silence et le sérieux ayant enfin réussi à se faire une place dans le petit théâtre, Evan commença la scène et déclama sa tirade, puis se fut au tour de John de prendre la parole.

- Hélas ! Soupira-t-il sans trop de difficulté.

Lui aussi aurait pu dire ce mot, mais il aurait poursuivi par "Pourquoi le sort s'est-il acharné contre moi ? Ais-je donc fait quelques offenses aux dieux pour qu'ils me punissent ainsi ?" Le texte de Shakespeare devait inspirer son côté dramaturge...

- Elle parle ! reprit le major, puisque c'était à lui. Oh ! Parle encore, ange resplendissant ! Récita-t-il.

Le major avait apparemment appris son texte puisqu'il ne lisait plus. Il était totalement sérieux et investi dans son personnage ce qui étonna Kate. Il jouait avec une justesse qui l'impressionna et prenait de toute évidence plaisir à être là. Elle qui pensait, il y avait encore quelques minutes, que tout le monde se fichait de cette pièce... Son sourire fit une apparition triomphale.

- Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, continua Evan, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en amère pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs !

- O Roméo ! Roméo ! Pourquoi es-tu Roméo ? Se désespéra John en tentant désastreusement de prendre une voix féminine. Renie ton père et abdique ton nom ; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet.

Alors qu'il attendait la réplique de Roméo, John n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un bruit étouffé et des froissements de tissus. Il regarda, surpris, son partenaire qui, tentant de retenir un sourire, regardait vers les coulisses. John suivit son regard et tomba sur Radek et Carson ceinturant Rodney, hilare. Les deux hommes bâillonnaient le canadien mais le bougre était agité de convulsions si fortes qu'il finit par leur échapper. A ce moment-là, libre d'exprimer son hilarité, son rire emplit immédiatement la salle. Aussitôt, Ronon apparut devant lui et le prit sous le bras.

- Je vais l'emmener se calmer dehors. Je ne serai pas long. Continuez sans moi.

Il s'éloigna et avec lui, le rire de Rodney. Bientôt, le silence revint dans le théâtre, à peine troublé par un lieutenant-colonel fulminant contre le scientifique. Il était décidément très susceptible et ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Surtout quand il n'était pas responsable de la situation.

- Euh..Bien, nous allons reprendre à votre réplique colonel. La voix de Kate le sortit de ses pensées. Et euh... s'il vous plaît, prenez une voix normale. Aucune femme ne parle avec un ton si nasillard.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le colonel Sheppard regagna enfin ses quartiers. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté une seconde dès lors que Rodney avait été mystérieusement calmé par Ronon. Les deux hommes avaient disparu pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et quand ils étaient réapparus, le scientifique avait tout de l'homme qui craint pour ce qui lui est cher. Il n'avait plus ouvert la bouche de toute la répétition malgré les occasions – nombreuses - de se moquer du colonel que celui-ci lui avait données, bien malgré lui. John avait essayé de savoir ce que le Runner avait pu lui dire, mais il avait fait chou blanc. L'un comme l'autre était resté muet comme des carpes, personne n'avait réussi à les faire parler. Et personne n'avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'un sourire menaçait d'apparaître sur les lèvres de Rodney, Ronon lui murmurait simplement "barres chocolatées"

Mais même si Rodney avait cessé ces crises de fou rire, l'après midi avait été éprouvante, physiquement et nerveusement. John détestait jouer la comédie. Aller au théâtre de temps en temps pour assister à une représentation passait encore, mais devoir aller au théâtre pour _assurer_ la-dite représentation, c'était autre chose. Et le pire pour lui dans cette affaire, c'est qu'il devait interpréter une fille.

Une _fille _! Blonde et de quatorze ans ! Rien que ça.

Et si jamais incarner une greluche pré-pubère et suicidaire ne suffisait pas à son humiliation, Kate Heighmeyer lui avait demandé – pour entrer plus facilement dans le personnage et que son jeu soit plus crédible soit-disant – de s'épiler les jambes et le _torse_. Elle avait justifié ce dernier point par le fait qu'il aurait à porter une robe _décolletée_. Il avait encore des frissons rien que d'anticiper la future séance d'épilation à la cire que Cadman lui avait proposée. Elle lui avait assuré que c'était la méthode la moins douloureuse et la plus efficace. Et sur le moment, il l'avait cru. Mais plus il y réfléchissait – et pendant le trajet du théâtre à ses quartiers, il avait eu le temps d'y penser – plus il s'interrogeait sur la signification du sourire en coin qu'avait eu Elizabeth…

Pour oublier cette journée à ne surtout pas marquer d'une pierre blanche sur son calendrier, John se glissa sous le jet d'eau brûlante de sa douche. Il y resta un long moment, laissant l'eau délasser ses muscles plus contractés qu'après une journée à échapper aux Wraiths. Il aurait d'ailleurs donné son diplôme de pilote pour que ces suceurs de vie lancent une expédition vers Atlantis. Cela lui aurait donné une excuse pour échapper à son rôle…

Le bruit de la sonnette de ses quartiers le sortit de ses réflexions ô combien philosophiques. Il n'attendait personne et à dire vrai, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : s'effondrer sur son lit en lui disant à quel point celui-ci lui avait manqué. John adorait parler à son lit, avec les jumpers, c'était certainement ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux. Un deuxième coup de sonnette lui fit faire une croix sur sa déclaration à son cher matelas et le fit sortir de sa douche. Il prit tout juste le temps de passer une serviette autour de ses hanches avant d'ouvrir à l'importun.

L'importun se trouva fort confus et rougi jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant dans quelle tenue son supérieur l'accueillait. Lorne – puisqu'il s'agissait de lui – se confondit en excuse en fixant ses chaussures et en luttant de toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas regarder ne serait-ce qu'un bout des orteils du colonel. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait…

Un peu agacé par les bafouillages de son subordonné et ayant vraiment autre chose à faire que de poireauter en presque tenue d'Adam sur le pas de sa porte, John interrompit Evan en lui demandant le motif de sa visite.

- Euh…Je … Je pensais que nous pourrions répéter la scène 5 de l'acte 3 avant demain. C'…

- Ah ! Tttt. l'interrompit Sheppard. Nous venons de passer plus de quatre heures à répéter. Je suis mort. Tel que vous me voyez, je m'apprêtais à me coucher. Vous devriez en faire autant. Nous ferons cette scène demain en temps voulu à défaut de le vouloir, nous.

- Euh…Colonel. Osa insister le major. Savez-vous ce qui se passe dans cette scène ?

- Non, Lorne, je n'en sais rien. Soupira John. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le loisir de faire mes devoirs.

- C'est la scène d'adieu entre Juliette et Roméo avant qu'il ne parte pour Mantoue.

- Oui ? Et ? Demanda le colonel ne voyant absolument pas de quoi Evan parlait.

- C'est la première fois que l'auteur a écrit que les deux personnages s'embrassent…

- C'est très bien Evan. Nous…

John se figea soudain lorsque la signification des mots "les personnages s'embrassent" atteignit son cerveau. N'ayant pas lu le texte en entier, il ignorait que Shakespeareavait écrit noir sur blanc que ses deux héros s'embrassaient. Il avait cru pouvoir échapper à ce genre "d'éléments de mise en scène"… Il fallait croire que non.

S'imaginer poser ses lèvres sur celles de Lorne lui tordait l'estomac d'une façon très particulière mais qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas analyser. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce que cela voulait dire. Il avait déjà eu du mal à s'expliquer pourquoi il avait été soulagé et en même temps paniqué quand il avait appris que son Roméo serait joué par Evan Lorne. Et il avait jusque là réussi à oublier son trouble et à agir normalement. Il pria pour pouvoir continuer dans cette voie…

L'expression du visage du colonel fit comprendre à Lorne qu'il avait marqué un point et qu'il avait encore une chance de tirer profit de cette pièce de théâtre. John s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans ses quartiers et Evan ne se fit pas prier. Alors que John regagnait sa salle de bain pour passer des vêtements plus adaptés à la situation – des vêtements tout court en fait – Lorne en profita pour passer en revue la chambre de son supérieur. Il n'y était encore jamais venu et il espérait bien qu'après ce soir, il y reviendrait souvent…et pas pour répéter un texte d'un auteur classique mort depuis belle lurette, même s'il était gay et qu'il servait sa cause.

Evan n'aurait pas su dire depuis combien de temps il avait le béguin pour Sheppard, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il en était sacrément amouraché. Il n'osait pas encore se l'avouer, mais ses sentiments pour le colonel étaient plus sérieux qu'une simple amourette et c'est pour cela qu'il ne lui avait fait aucun sous-entendu pour tester ses penchants et plus si affinités, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avec les autres hommes qui étaient passés dans sa vie. Non, avec John Sheppard, c'était différent. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts et il voulait construire une histoire avec lui, pas une passade. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas tombé sous le charme dès la première rencontre, il ne l'avait pas imaginé dans son lit avant la fin de la première semaine et il avait même mis plusieurs mois avant d'en faire le personnage unique et principal de ses fantasmes érotiques. Et encore, ces rêveries étaient plus prochesdes romans de Danielle Steel que des Arlequins… L'âge le faisait devenir pathétiquement fleur bleue…

- Vous êtes vraiment motivé par cette pièce, Lorne, constata John, qui s'était repris, en sortant de la salle de bain tout en passant un T-Shirt –ô comme c'est original ! – noir. Pour lire – à peine sorti de répétition - les scènes qu'on ne fera que demain.

- En fait, je l'avais déjà lu plusieurs fois. Répondit simplement Evan, plus à l'aise à présent. J'aime beaucoup cette pièce et ce qu'elle représente : l'amour impossible. Je suis très honoré de jouer Roméo.

- Et moi je suis bien content que ce soit vous qui fassiez mon Roméo ! dit John précipitamment sans réaliser la portée que pouvait avoir sa phrase. Euh…je veux dire, tenta-t-il d'expliquer, de tous les acteurs potentiels qui auraient pu avoir à le jouer, je préfère que ce soit vous. Je veux dire, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté entre nous… Euh…je veux dire…

- J'ai compris Colonel, le rassura Evan afin que son supérieur ne s'enlise pas plus dans ses explications.

Il aurait pu être déçu de ce que Sheppard venait de lui dire, mais la gêne qu'il avait décelée dans sa voix et la légère teinte rose de ses joues lui donnèrent plutôt confiance en la réussite de son projet. Si Sheppard n'avait eu aucun doute sur ces préférences et/ou sentiments, il aurait laissé glisser sa remarque sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle pouvait suggérer.

- Ne vous en faites pas, continua-t-il en ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensées. Je vois très bien ce que vous voulez dire. Bon si nous nous y mettions ? Plus tôt on commence, plus tôt on fini.

_Et plus tôt nous en arriverons au baiser_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

John ouvrit son livre à la scène indiquée et après une lecture rapide, il s'exclama presque soulagé :

- Ah ! Nous avons un problème, Major.

- Quoi ? demanda vivement Lorne pris d'une soudaine panique. Son supérieur aurait-il deviné ses plans ? Euh…lequel Colonel ? reprit-il après s'être calmé.

- Il nous manque Ronon. La Nourrice est présente dans cette scène, nous ne pouvons pas la jouer...

- Ah ! Euh …oui, c'est vrai, mais elle ne dit que deux phrases, nous n'allons pas déranger Ronon pour ça. Si vous voulez, je dirais ses répliques.

- Euh…d'accord. Euh… On se contente de lire les répliques ou on fait aussi la mise en scène ?

- Je suis plutôt venu pour la mise en scène. Répondit-il timidement. Qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne demain quand nous le ferons devant un public…

John haussa les épaules dans un mouvement qui se voulait détaché, mais qui ne l'était pas. Son estomac commença à se tordre alors qu'il s'allongeait sur son lit. Son personnage était sensé se réveiller après une folle nuit d'amour avec Roméo. Cette pensée colora un peu plus ses joues. Un bref instant, ce n'était pas Juliette et Roméo qu'il avait vus sous des draps, mais lui-même en compagnie – forte agréable – de Lorne. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance et chasser cette idée incongrue et invita d'un geste Evan à le rejoindre. Celui-ci jugea préférable de rester assis à une distance respectable de l'autre homme. S'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il devait y aller en douceur.

- La scène commence par Juliette tentant de retenir Roméo, expliqua Evan. Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble et c'est le matin. Roméo doit partir et Juliette ne le veut pas. Quand vous voudrez commencer la scène, faites-moi un signe de tête, je me lèverai et vous pourrez dire votre réplique.

- Ok.

John ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et se rappeler qu'il ne faisait que jouer un rôle. Un rôle. Ce n'était pas lui qui était dans cette chambre sur ce minuscule petit lit avec Evan. C'était Juliette, JU-LIETTE. Et Lorne était Roméo. Juliette et Roméo ! Voilà, il était prêt. Il hocha la tête, Lorne se leva et fit mine de partir. John prit alors son livre et commença à lire :

- Veux-tu donc partir ? dit-il en se levant à son tour et en s'approchant d'Evan. Le jour n'est pas proche encore : c'était le rossignol et non l'alouette dont la voix perçait ton oreille craintive. Toutes les nuits, il chante sur le grenadier là-bas. Crois-moi, amour c'était le rossignol.  
- C'était l'alouette, la messagère du matin, et non le rossignol. Répondit le Major sans avoir à regarder son livre.

Cette scène, comme les autres, il la connaissait par cœur. Et même s'il n'était pas dans le cadre d'une vraie répétition, il jouait comme s'il était sur scène. Sans quitter des yeux son partenaire qui lui gardait les siens rivés sur son livre.

- Regarde amour, continua-t-il en montrant à John un point imaginaire de la baie vitrée, ces lueurs jalouses qui dentellent le bord des nuages à l'orient ! Les flambeaux de la nuit sont éteints, et le jour joyeux se dresse sur la pointe du pied au sommet brumeux de la montagne. Je dois partir et vivre, ou rester et mourir.

John était bouche bée. La façon dont Evan avait parlé, le regard qu'il lui lançait et sa main sur son bras le perturbait beaucoup trop à son goût. Et il n'était pas tout à fait sûr non plus que le major se contentait de jouer la comédie… Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Evan, ceux-ci attendaient manifestement quelque chose. John se rappela alors qu'il devait parler. Il replongea aussitôt le nez dans son livre, les joues un peu plus rouges encore que quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Cette clarté là-bas n'est pas la clarté du jour je le sais bien, moi, lut-il la voix un peu tremblante pour le plus grand plaisir du major. C'est quelque météore que le soleil exhale pour te servir de torche cette nuit et éclairer ta marche vers Mantoue. Reste donc, tu n'as pas besoin de partir encore.  
- Soit ! s'exclama Evan. Qu'on me prenne, qu'on me mette à mort ; je suis content, si tu le veux ainsi. Non, cette lueur grise n'est pas le regard du matin, elle n'est que le pâle reflet du front de Cynthia ; et ce n'est pas l'alouette qui frappe de notes si hautes la voûte du ciel au-dessus de nos têtes. J'ai plus le désir de rester que la volonté de partir devienne la mort, et elle sera bien venue !

Il fit une pause. Comme tout à l'heure, John le fixait les yeux ronds et la bouche entre ouverte. Il avait l'air objectivement idiot, mais Evan le trouva "vraiment très mignon comme ça" Oui, il était pire qu'une ado… l'âge sans doute… il sourit, amusé et poursuivit sur un ton plus posé :

- Ainsi le veut Juliette... Comment êtes-vous, mon âme ? Causons, il n'est pas jour.  
- C'est le jour! C'est le jour ! Fuis vite ! Va-t'en ! Pars : c'est l'alouette qui détonne ainsi, et qui lance ces notes rauques, ces strettes déplaisantes. On dit que l'alouette prolonge si doucement les accords ; cela n'est pas, car elle rompt le nôtre. On dit que l'alouette et le hideux crapaud ont changé d'yeux : Oh ! Que n'ont-ils aussi changé de voix, puisque cette voix nous arrache effarés l'un à l'autre et te chasse d'ici par son hourvari matinal ! Oh ! Maintenant pars. Le jour est de plus en plus clair.

John avait lu sa tirade d'une traite en prenant à peine le temps de respirer. Il était de plus en plus mal à l'aise et espérait en finir au plus vite. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise, qu'Evan n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça par la situation et par le fait qu'ils devraient bientôt s'embrasser. Le jeune homme jouait la comédie le plus naturellement du monde, apparemment inconscient du trouble de son partenaire. Il enchaîna d'ailleurs, comme si de rien n'était :

- De plus en plus clair ?... De plus en plus sombre est notre malheur.

Il se tut quelques secondes puis :

- La nourrice entre à ce moment-là. Madame ! Appela-t-il en changeant sa voix pour se distinguer du rôle de Roméo.  
- Nourrice !  
- Madame votre mère va venir dans votre chambre. Le jour paraît ; soyez prudente, faites attention. Il reprit une voix normale pour ajouter : La nourrice sort après cette phrase.

John avala difficilement sa salive, l'instant qu'il redoutait allait arrivé. Pour gagner du temps et cacher son état, il se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il respira profondément et se lança:

- Allons, fenêtre, laissez entrer le jour et sortir ma vie.

Evan lui attrapa une main et le fit se retourner vers lui.

- Adieu, adieu ! Un baiser, et je descends.

Le colonel allait lancer un pathétique "c'est là qu'on est sensé s'embrasser ?" , pour masquer sa gêne face à ce moment redouté, mais Evan ne lui en lassa pas le temps. Il se pencha vers son visage et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du colonel. John ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses tripes recommençaient à s'emmêler alors qu'il réalisait que ce baiser de répétition durait un peu trop longtemps et que les lèvres d'Evan avaient un goût délicieux. Vraiment délicieux. Un mélange beurre de cacahuète et de pop-corn salé. Il adorait le pop-corn salé et le beurre de cacahuète aussi. Il pourrait en manger des kilos sans problème.

Perdu dans ses considérations, il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que le major s'était doucement écarté pour constater l'effet de son baiser. Face à l'absence de réaction négative de son supérieur, Evan se sentit transporté de joie. Il devait transformer son essai maintenant, s'il attendait, la magie du moment se briserait. Il l'embrassa alors de nouveau, avec plus d'insistance cette fois.

John n'en revenait pas : le second baiser n'était pas dans le scénarionon ? Si ? Oh et puis zut ! ...

Avant de se déconnecter, sa raison lui fit basculer Evan sur son lit et ne lui donna qu'unordre : profite ! Evan, qui n'en demandait pas tant, se laissa faire bien qu'un peu surpris tout de même par la soudaine passion qui animait son très proche futur amant. Quand il réalisa ce dernier point, lui aussi déconnecta sa raison et profita.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

John se serait bien excusé auprès de son lit pour avoir invité quelqu'un sans lui en avoir parlé avant, mais il était trop occupé à répondre aux caresses d'Evan pour cela. Bah…il se ferait pardonner en lui laissant une nuit de repos le lendemain. Evan Lorne ne verrait certainement aucun inconvénient à répéter dans ses propres quartiers…

**FINI !**…..Pour l'instant.

**Je compte faire quelques petites missing-scènes qui me sont venue à l'esprit mais que je n'ai pas pu caser dans ce OS. Je pense que la pièce et les répétitions peuvent amener pas mal de situations comiques. Pour vous donner un peu l'eau à la bouche, voici la distribution des rôles :**

**Distribution :**

**Roméo : **Evan Lorne

**Juliette :** John Sheppard

**Lord Capulet : **Steven Caldwell

**Lady Capulet : **Chevron Man

**Lord Montaigu : **Carson Beckett

**Lady Montaigu : **Laura Cadman

**Mercutio : **Radek Zelenka

**Tybalt : **Calvin Kavanaugh

**Benvolio : **Rodney McKay

**Le Prince de Vérone : **Elizabeth Weir

**Frère Laurent : **BoyanStackhouse

**La Nourrice : **Ronon Dex

**Le Comte Paris : **Teyla Emmagan


End file.
